Del Otro Lado De La Recta
by Darth Dante
Summary: Por primeta vez en mucho tiempo, Batman por primera vez despues de mucho tiempo vuelve a sentir algo parecido al temor, Quiza esta vez el hombre sin miedo vuelva sentirlo, aunque se dea forma efimera.


**Bien, traigo un fic mas, este es la segunda entrega de una mini saga que se me ocurrio, estar conformada por 3 one shots y solo falta el tercero, espero los disfruten. Este Trata sobre Batman, el anterior hablo sobre el Guason.**

**El tercero sera la confrontacion entre ambos personajes espero lo disfruten.**

**""= Flash backs**

**-= dialogos.  
**

* * *

**Del Otro Lado De la Recta.**

Con la luna llena desde el cielo observándolo, Batman se hallaba en el techo del departamento de policía de Gotham City observando desde el borde, desde esa altura lograba verse un panorama bastante grande del lado sur de la ciudad, luces de autos, edificios y faroles todo se conjuntaba mostrando una sinfonía multicolor por aquí y por allá.

-¿No saltaras verdad?- La voz ya muy familiar del comisionado Gordon lo saco de su estado absorto y le hizo dar media vuelta para hablar con él.

-No estoy tan desesperado como para hacerlo.- Habitualmente cualquiera esperaría escuchar una risilla audible después de dicho comentario, pero dos cosas le decían a Gordon que Batman tal vez lo decía medio enserio, la primera, Batman no parecía ser del tipo de personas que bromeaban, segunda, observando el tipo de carga que el hombre murciélago llevaba sobre si, almenos la idea de terminar con todo de repente se había cruzado en su mente una que otra vez.

(Con toda una ciudad contra él, Todo un departamento de policía persiguiéndolo, cargando con crímenes que él ni siquiera cometió y con una muerte, yo si pensaría almenos en arrojarme por ese borde.-) Rápidamente Gordon abandono la negatividad de sus pensamientos y se concentro en su charla con el hombre murciélago.

-¿Y como sigue la lucha contra el crimen Batman?- Las palabras cortaron el aire de tensión que se sentía y llegaron a los oídos aislados de Batman.

-Desde hace unos días ha estado demasiado calmada, pero no es una calma que me haga sentir reconfortado, presiento que algo malo viene por eso no puedo estar tranquilo.-

-¿Mas malo que lo ya ha sucedido?, no lo creo Batman, sinceramente dudo que algo peor pase, ya el autor de todo aquel caos se encuentra encerrado en Arkham y de ahí nunca va a salir, estoy completamente seguro de que no hay nadie en la faz de la tierra mas desquiciado que el Guasón deberías descansar algunos días, seguramente el departamento de policía podrá encargarse de unos simples vándalos y vendedores de droga, parece que se te está dando una pequeña oportunidad de descanso, aprovéchala, ese tipo de oportunidades no deben desaprovecharse Batman.-

-Para mí no hay descanso Gordon.- Dejo nacer un pequeño silencio.- Y menos con este presentimiento que me ronda la cabeza, creo que más que nunca debo estar atento.- Acabando la frase Batman retorno a observar la ciudad que seguía tan inmutable y multi iluminada como cuando la había dejado antes.

-Bien, al parecer no puedo convencerte, pero tomate las cosas con calma…- Al girarse para ver a Batman este ya no estaba, su lugar había sido ocupado por aire y la creciente oscuridad de la noche que se cernía sobre Gotham City.

-Tan repentino como siempre, bueno de poco en poco me voy acostumbrando a sus salidas inadvertidas.- Gordon dio un pequeño suspiro y se dirigió a la puerta que daba al interior del edificio.

Ya en otro edificio Batman se había perdido en sus recuerdos, recuerdos tan variados como sombríos, la pequeña pero intensa pelea que tuvo con Harvey Dent, quien al caer en el abismo de la locura paso a llamarse Dos Caras, también recordó su muerte y por supuesto no podía faltar la persona que había hecho todo, El Guasón.

Un solo hombre, solo un hombre fue capaz de destrozar las cosas a un grado tan alto que ni el mismo pudo haberlo previsto. Y fue algo de lo que absolutamente nadie de quienes se habían visto envueltos en el asunto podrían recuperarse, ni Gordon, ni toda Gotham City y ni siquiera él.

-Rachel… no sé por qué tú tuviste que pagar las consecuencias de esto, no tenías nada que ver, tú y Harvey no tenían nada que ver.-

De nuevo un sentimiento de impotencia lo abordo, fue el mismo sentimiento que tuvo ya hace muchos años cuando vio morir a sus padres frente a él, solo observo y nadamas mas.

"-Esta bien, toma lo que quieras pero deja a mi mujer y a mi hijo en paz".-Dijo su padre tratando de apaciguar al ladrón que los había pillado completamente por sorpresa.

-"¡No me importa que sean tuyos, dame lo que tengas y rápido idiota!"- El hombre apunto con el arma al pecho de su padre, pero no disparo e igualmente el padre de Bruce no mostro inquietud alguna, hacia lo que todo esposo y padre debería hacer, proteger a los suyos y lo hacía sin ningún temor.

"-¡No le hables así a mi padre!-"El chiquillo despotrico en contra del ladrón y le pateo la pierna, cosa que ya después de haber crecido, lamentaría cada día de su vida.

"-¡Chiquillo insolente!"- Sin la intención de disparar el asaltante apunto con el arma al Joven Bruce Wayne, pero su padre, presa de los mayores miedos reacciono y actuó guiado por el instinto de protección y no por el cerebro. Se lanzo contra el delincuente y este quien ya se había perdido en los nervios le disparo sin más. El sonido del disparo repico en todo el callejón tan fuerte que hizo salir a los gatos de los botes de basura y varios pichones que se hallaban ocultos revelaron su presencia efímeramente para luego huir alzando el vuelo.

Su padre cayo inerte al suelo en inmediatamente la sangre comenzó a brotarle a la altura del pecho.

"-¡Bruce!"- Grito desesperadamente su madre mientras colocaba a su hijo tras de sí, como si ella se tratara de una coraza que lo protegería de todo mal existente.

Al ver el cadáver de su víctima el ladrón se sintió más nervioso y tenso todavía, todo se había escapado de sus manos, ya solo veía una escapatoria en su mente. Con mano temblorosa alzo el arma a la altura de la cara de la madre de Bruce.

"-Usted… Quítele todo lo de valor a su marido y también quítese las joyas ¡rápido!-"

Esta vez Bruce no protesto, solo se limito a apretar con todas sus fuerzas el vestido de su madre, quizá por miedo, o quizá porque no quería que su madre se alejara, al final descubrió que eran ambas cosas.

La mujer totalmente abstraída no obedeció inmediatamente, pero al recordar a su hijo detrás de ella se forzó a sí misma a acceder a las órdenes del criminal. Apretó fuertemente la mano de Bruce y se agacho al cuerpo de su occiso esposo y comenzó a quitarle las prendas de valor. Habiendo acabado arrojo las pertenencias a los pies del ladrón.

"-Ya esta, ahora por favor déjenos ya mato a mi marido, por favor váyase, no daremos aviso a la policía.-"Su madre sonaba completamente afligida y se esforzaba por no romper en llanto descontrolado. Bruce se acerco a ella y la abrazo tímidamente sin perder de vista al malhechor.

"-Lo lamento señora, no puedo dejar testigos… no es nada personal.- Con una frialdad que le sorprendió, el ladrón apunto el arma al cuello de la madre de Bruce y disparo. Lo vio todo en cámara lenta, el disparo, la sangre al aire y como su madre caía al suelo.

Sin dar crédito a lo que veía, Bruce volteo a ver al responsable de tan terrible acto… pero algo había cambiado, no era como lo recordaba originalmente. El asesino no era quien recordaba, alguien mas había tomado su lugar. El Criminal comenzó a reír lentamente y en volumen bajo para después transformarla en una risotada estridente y desquiciada. Un instante más pudo ver su rostro.

Cabello verde y una cara blanca como el hueso, una sonrisa amarilla y remarcada por unos labios rojo intenso con dos enormes cicatrices laterales fungiendo como una sonrisa exagerada.

"-Dime pequeñín… ¿Por qué tan serio?"-

El sonido del intercomunicador de la Bat Cave lo rescato de ese recuerdo aterradoramente alterado.

-¿Si Alfred?-Trato de sonar sereno, pero lo que sea que haya sido ese nuevo recuerdo sobre la muerte de sus padres realmente lo había alterado.

-¿Señor Wayne?- El acento Ingles de Alfred lleno el oído de Bruce, la voz de Alfred siempre actuaba como un sedante, Después que sus padres murieron el fue lo más cercano a un padre, pero también había más que eso, Alfred Penwood había sido su mentor en varias técnicas que lo llevaron a desarrollar las habilidades que le ayudan en su lucha contra el crimen, si hay alguien en el mundo que podía ayudarlo, sin duda ese era Alfred.

-Sí, aquí estoy, disculpa por haber tardado, buscaba un lugar seguro para contestar, ¿Qué sucede?-

-Lamento informarle lo siguiente.- Hizo una pequeña pausa para tomar aire, sonaba preocupado, pero por lo que Batman iba a saber, entendía perfectamente el por qué de su preocupación.

-El Guasón ha escapado de Arkham.- De inmediato Batman supuso que su presentimiento era correcto. Quería pensar que todo era una simple coincidencia, porque de no ser así significaba que los destinos de él y el Guasón estaban más entrelazados de lo que creía y se podía predecir en el futuro más que un encontronazo entre ellos dos.

Después de un breve periodo de inactividad verbal Batman hablo:

-¿Cómo sucedió?- Aunque ya creía saber cómo había pasado, quería confirmarlo.

-Una situación de rehenes según la transmisión policiaca, un guardia de seguridad se acerco demasiado y el Guasón lo tomo como rehén amenazándolo con un cepillo de dientes afilado. Luego de haber tomado sus pertenencias amenazo a todos con matar al guardia si no lo dejaban salir, accedieron a sus peticiones pero…-

-Aun así lo mato ¿cierto? – Batman lo interrumpió, sabía que estaba en lo correcto.

Alfred titubeo un poco y luego respondió afirmativamente.

-¿Dónde está?- Batman comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados como si lo pudiese hallar por arte de magia en el techo del edificio donde estaba.

-Según los reportes, todo ocurrió hace una media hora aproximadamente, así que aun debe hallarse en la zona sur de la ciudad en un radio de 5 kilómetros del asilo Arkham.- Las palabras de Alfred sonaban ya calmadas, no por que quisiera si no porque el momento lo requería, eso era algo que Bruce admiraba de Alfred.

-Bien enseguida comenzare la localización, Alfred… ¿Puedes contestarme algo?- Su voz había vuelto a sonar titubeante quizá más de lo que él hubiese querido.

-¿Por supuesto joven Bruce dígame que sucede?- El tono paternal de Alfred no tardo en hacerse presente.

-¿Es posible que cuando derrotas a tus demonios internos… estos después de mucho tiempo puedan retomar la pelea?- Bruce ya sonaba más calmado, volvía a sentir la serenidad que creía haber perdido.

-Joven Bruce, con mi experiencia en la vida, puedo decirle que en estos casos, mientras vivamos nuestros demonios internos pueden volver, en cualquier momento pueden regresar, estos nunca nos abandonan, pero al derrotarlos obtenemos control, solo eso nunca los erradicamos, pero algo que también se es que siempre hay oportunidad de que nuevos demonios lleguen a hacernos frente… y estos pueden sembrar la anarquía en nuestro ser y reforzar a quienes ya creíamos sometidos…-

-¿Por qué mencionas lo de los nuevos demonios?- A Bruce la sorprendió la respuesta de Alfred, parecía como si le hubiese leído la mente tratándose de un libro completamente abierto.

-¿Quizá porque eso es lo que lo tiene tan afectado joven Bruce?- El sarcasmo de Alfred le Provoco una leve risa interna a Batman.

-Vaya, creo que nunca podre engañarte.- Batman no sonaba desalentado, sino todo lo contrario, todo eso malo que lo había afectado en esos instantes se había ido por completo.

-Señor Wayne, la mejor habilidad que puede tener un hombre, es su estabilidad mental, no deje que esas cosas lo afecten sobre manera, no le permita al Guasón entrar en su mente, si se lo permite, este lo habrá derrotado si siquiera tenerlo que tocar.

-Lo sé Alfred… Este es un demonio al que he de controlar.- Dicho eso. Corto la comunicación.

-Guasón tu y yo estamos de lados diferentes de una recta y al parecer mientras vivamos, tendremos que confrontarnos…- Su voz volvía a sonar grave y serena como debía ser para intimidar a los criminales.

Comenzó a correr hacia el borde del edificio y salto, al caer durante unos segundo extendió su capa y comenzó a planear por el aire. Solo con un testigo viéndolo todo, la luna.

* * *

**Fin, espero lo hayan disrutado tanto como yo al escribirlo, por favor dejen sus reviews.**


End file.
